Electric motor fuel pumps have been disposed in vehicle fuel tanks to draw fuel from the fuel tanks and deliver it under pressure to an engine. Some fuel pumps have been received in fuel reservoirs or modules disposed within the fuel tank for holding a supply of fuel such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,701. A primary pumping assembly draws fuel directly through an opening through the module. A portion of the fuel pressurized by the primary pumping assembly is routed through a jet pump which creates a pressure drop also tending to draw fuel into the jet pump. Fuel discharged from the jet pump is maintained in the module and may be drawn into the fuel pump for delivery to the engine.
In prior fuel pump module and fuel pump constructions, the jet pump has been located too far above the bottom of the fuel tank thus inhibiting the ability of the jet pump to draw fuel from adjacent the bottom of the fuel tank into the module or pump. This prohibits priming of the fuel pump at a low fuel level in the tank and particularly after the vehicle engine has run out of fuel and a small quantity of fuel, such as 2 liters to one gallon, has been added to the "empty" fuel tank to restart the engine and drive a short distance to a fuel dispensing station to refill the tank.